1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device comprising an element using a semi-amorphous thin film semiconductor. The invention further relates to an electronic apparatus using the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, Internet has been widely used with the development of communication technologies. It is expected that moving pictures and larger amount of information are transmitted in the future. In view of this, personal computers have been popularized for private use and on business, and a large sized display device such as a liquid crystal television has also been produced in quantities and popularized.
Among the display devices, a display device using a thin film transistor (hereinafter referred to as a TFT), such as a liquid crystal display device in particular, has been manufactured actively. An active matrix display device using a TFT can exhibit a higher image quality in contrast and gray scale levels as compared with a passive display device.
In such a display device using a TFT, a TFT whose channel forming region is formed of an amorphous semiconductor (hereinafter referred to as an amorphous TFT) is widely used. A display device using an amorphous TFT displays images by using an inverted staggered TFT formed on a glass substrate and controlling pixels of the display device each including the TFT.
FIG. 4A is a plan view of a liquid crystal display device using an amorphous TFT. In FIG. 4A, a conventional liquid crystal display device comprises an amorphous TFT substrate 401, a counter substrate 402, a pixel portion 403, source signal line driver LSIs 405, gate signal line driver LSIs 404, FPCs 406, and the like. The signal line driver LSIs 404 and 405 are formed of single crystalline LSIs and mounted on the amorphous TFT substrate 401. Signals are inputted from outside to the signal line driver LSIs 404 and 405 via the FPCs 406. Although the LSIs are mounted on the amorphous TFT substrate 401 in FIG. 4A, they may be mounted on the FPCs.
FIG. 4B shows a cross sectional structure taken by cutting along a dotted line of FIG. 4A. A liquid crystal is disposed between the amorphous TFT substrate 401 and the counter substrate 402 and sealed with a sealing member 407.